An organic light-emitting device (also referred to as organic electroluminescent device or organic EL device) is an electronic element including a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed between the electrodes.
Electrons and holes are injected from the pair of electrodes into the organic compound layer to generate excitons of the organic light-emitting compound in the organic compound layer, and the organic light-emitting device emits light when the excitons return to the ground state.
The organic light-emitting devices have remarkably progressed recently and are characterized by low driving voltages, various emission wavelengths, rapid response, and reductions in size and weight of light-emitting devices.
In order to provide high-performance organic light-emitting devices, creation of compounds having excellent device lifetime characteristics is important. Accordingly, compounds suitable to organic light-emitting devices have been actively being created.
As compounds having aryl substituents at the 3-position or the 9-position of chrysene that have been created until now, for example, PTL 1 describes Compound 1-A shown below as an intermediate, and PTL 2 describes Compound 1-B shown below. As compounds having aryl substituents at the 2-position or the 8-position of chrysene, NPL 1 describes Compound 1-C shown below.

Compound 1-A has a substituent also at the 4-position, and therefore organic light-emitting devices including the compound have short device lifetimes.
Compound 1-B has a substituent also at the 6-position or the 12-position, and therefore organic light-emitting devices including the compound have short device lifetimes.
Compound 1-C has a substituent also at the 2-position or the 8-position, and therefore organic light-emitting devices including the compound have short device lifetimes.
Therefore, organic light-emitting devices including the compounds having such structures described in PTL 1 or 2 or NPL 1 cannot have high device lifetime characteristics.